Beyond the Mask
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Meta Knight and Mitsuki are from different worlds, but can they be together, despite the laws of their worlds? Meta KnightxOc; mild FoxXFalco


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own "Super Smash Brothers Brawl", but I do own my Oc!**

* * *

Meta Knight was polishing his sword while he was listening to the evening sounds in his room. There was nothing that seemed to be bothering him and that is what mattered to him the most. Kirby hasn't even bothered him as much as he used to and Jigglypuff was busy annoying Snake since he can be sensitive at times, which is not like him. Things have been acting strange lately and he thought it was because the finals were starting in a couple of weeks, so everyone would be nervous, even Wolf would be.

"Meta Knight?"

He looked up to see Peach looking at him while standing at his bedroom door, one hand on her arm. He put his sword down after finishing with his polishing. He then put it on his night table and then looked back at the female through his mask.

He asked, "Yes, Peach? What is it that you need?"

Peach asked, "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing now. Why do you ask?"

Peach smiled. "Well, Mitsuki isn't around lately these days and I was wondering if you knew where she was."

Meta Knight sighed. "Why? You want to pester her again like you always do?"

"No. It's just… She seems to be thinking deeply these days. When she is training, she would be spacing out and unfocused and I am worried about her. So does Diddy and Pikachu."

Then the knight nodded in understanding. "How long has been this been going on?"

Peach replied. "For about a couple of days now."

"I will go look for her," Meta Knight spoke.

He soon left the room and then walked throughout the mansion to search for the young teenage girl. He was still searching until he spotted someone standing in the middle of the mansion's garden, and it was none other than Mitsuki, sitting on the concrete bench, the moonlight shining on the whole area. She looked radiant with her brown hair glistening by the light and her blue eyes followed. She was just looking up at the full moon in the cloudless sky when she heard him walking towards her.

She smiled. "Were you looking for me, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight soon sat next to the 17-yeard old girl. "I have just now. Peach told me what has been happening with you and I was wondering why."

Mitsuki's smiled soon faded away. "I… I had something in mind that was bothering me and I have no idea why…"

"Care to tell me about it?"

Then the female soon looked away before she stood. "I don't think that you would be able to understand if I told you. You and I are from different worlds, so you would not even understand the laws of my world."

Meta Knight nodded. "You are right, but I wish to hear what your troubles are."

"Do you really want to hear about what has been in my mind?"

"Yes."

Then the female sighed. "Well, I was thinking about what to do when the finals arrive. You see, I have no special powers or skills, but only of martial arts, but should I acquire such power to win?"

Met Knight shook his head. "No. Just be glad that you can fight the way you can now. That is what I should do if I were you. You do not need such special power like magic or anything supernatural."

Mitsuki smiled at the knight. "You can be so helpful with your advice, you know."

Underneath his mask, the knight smiled. "So can you."

Mitsuki blushed. "You- you know that advice is my thing!! I should be a guru or something!" She laughed.

Then she felt Meta Knight stand next to her and she looked down at him. He was looking back at her and she smiled at him. They went through a walk through the garden and were talking about their opinions on the other brawlers. There were some laughter here and there, but much to the point, they were enjoying each other's company.

Meta Knight soon had something in his mind and it was time for him to say it. "Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked at him. "Yes?"

"What if… you liked someone who is not what or who you think it is?"

Mitsuki blinked. "Um… What are you talking about?"

Meta Knight sighed. "What I am trying to say is… What if you liked someone who is not human?"

"Oh… well… I would love him, no matter what. Why do you ask?"

Underneath his mask, Meta Knight blushed. "Well… I… um… I like you… as more than a friend…"

Mitsuki smiled. "Meta Knight… do you really mean it?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes… I do…"

Then the female knelt in front of him and hugged him. He never had someone hugging him, but she was an exception as he hugged her back, smiling as he smiled before. When the two pulled away, Mitsuki took off his mask and gently pressed her lips on his soft ones. He closed his eyes and kissed her back before they pulled away seconds after.

"YES!!! I KNEW IT!!!"

"SHUT UP! THEY'LL HEAR YOU, FALCO!!"

"SHUT UP, FLEABAG!!"

Meta Knight and Mitsuki blushed big time as the knight took his mask back on before they turned to the bushes.

Smiling, Mitsuki called out, "Falco and Fox, come on out while I am still smiling!"

Fox and Falco came out and Meta Knight asked, "What were you two doing?"

"We were… going to walk through the garden together, too," the fox spoke.

"Together?" Mitsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Falco flushed. "Yeah, uh… Can you keep it a secret if we told you that Fox and I are an item?"

Meta Knight and Mitsuki grinned. "Ok, we won't tell." They walked past them. "See you lovebirds later."

Falco and Fox stood there, blinking.

"What were you thinking, Falco? Now they will find out that we are sort of gay, even though we're bi!" Fox grumbled.

Falco cried out, "I had nothing else to think of! Besides, you felt the same for me, didn't you?"

Fox blushed. "I guess so…"

The falcon grinned. "Let's get to it."

"Oh god, no…"


End file.
